


Stardust and Seafoam

by blissful-oceans (hasbeenhotel)



Category: Anime Campaign! (Web Series)
Genre: Bliss Ocean is a little found family, Gen, Introspective (kinda), mentions of gio; naven; molly; and xerxes, not beta read we die like Cracker Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hasbeenhotel/pseuds/blissful-oceans
Summary: Milly doesn’t feel at-home in Bliss Ocean’s Headquarters. Her new coworkers make an effort to fix that.
Relationships: Milly Blyndeff & Yoomtah Zing & Zora Salazar & Charles Foxtrot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Stardust and Seafoam

Joining Bliss Ocean was supposed to solve all her problems. The homelessness problem, the Molly and Howie problem, the climb to infamy problem, it was supposed to all be perfect. _Things were supposed to be perfect now._

The second they ran into Xerxes, Giovanni ditched her, opting to follow around his cousin like a lost puppy rather than help his girlfriend cope with a new, strange place. He had someone he knew. She didn’t. (Well, she knew Naven a little bit, but not enough to feel comfortable around him. Especially now that she knew about his epithet.)

She was all alone, so she hid. She holed up in her new room like a bunny cowering in its burrow.

She felt like a coward, and in her self-imposed isolation, wondered more than once if Molly would let her in, forgive her, if she came crawling back. She wouldn’t be able to handle Molly saying no.

So Milly stayed. She kept a diary. She wrote letter after letter explaining her feelings to the people she cared about, and threw them all out.

She sat on her bed at the end of another, empty day, and pulled out her diary, and wrote down the date.

“ _Day 4 at Bliss Ocean. It feels like one long, unending day. Or maybe an unending nightmare. I still haven’t felt up to leaving my room. It feels like the one at home, but I miss my bunny hoodie._ ”

There was a sharp knocking at her door. She snapped the dairy shut as it swung open, and hardly had time to lift her head before hands were put over her eyes.

“Guesssssss who~!”

“Yoomtah?” She guessed. What did Naven’s errand girl want with her?

The hands were pulled away as Yoomtah threw them up in the air, glee written all over her face. “Ding ding ding! Got it!” The fingertip of her right pointer finger pulled back and shot confetti. “You’re a winner, which means you get a reward! And that reward is GIRL’S NIGHT!”

“...Girl’s night?”

“Yup.” Milly turned to see Zora and Charles, both with hands full of various games and treats. Charles nudged the door closed with her foot. “It’s nice to have someone new joining us!”

Yoomtah clapped her hands together and bouncd up and down on her heels. “Yeah! ‘Cause otherwise when things get boring we have to kidnap Naven. Like, he can rock a dress but he’s not great for girl’s night.”

She didn’t even want to try to process that right now. Milly stammered. “But, why?”

“It’s Tuesday night, yer a girl, girl’s night is Tuesdays and Fridays. Girl, night, girl’s night.” Zora said with a firm nod. “Simple as that.”

“Easy-peasy! Like adding one plus one, or quantum physics!”

“We do this all the time, you’ll get used to it.”

Milly looked between her three cowokers as they made themselves comfortable, dumping the snacks an games onto the ground. She felt a little better than she had earlier, if far more bewildered. “Okay... what are we doing?”

Charles shrugged. “Normally we like, start with doing each others hair and things.”

“Yours is preeetty short,” Yoomtah bapped her on the head, and all her hair stood up, full of static. “But we’ll figure something out! Ooh, ooh, look! These little bits look like bunny ears!” She gathered together two bunches.

The cyborg girl pulled some bobby pins out of nowhere and pinned the bunches so they stand up.

Milly was certain that she looked ridiculous, but she smiled a genuine smile for the first time in days. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it!” Yoomtah tosses her a bag of gummy worms. “You’re family now, and family gets no escape from girl’s night!” That feels like it should be a threat, but Milly is far more caught up in being called family.

She’s not sure if she’s ready for family again, so soon after running away from the broken mess of her last one... but maybe being a part of Bliss Ocean wouldn’t be so bad. Maybe she wouldn’t need to stay cooped up in her room.

Milly grabs one of the games out of the pile. “Who’s up for Candyland?”

**Author's Note:**

> Get ready to see Bliss Ocean found family tags a lot. It's all I ever write about.
> 
> (Milly needs a hug.)


End file.
